Bounded
by xXx-vAmp98-xXx
Summary: "I have done many wrong things in this world. From not protecting my friends, to acting stupid from time to time. But the worst thing I have done here is fall in love with you. And it is wrong just because I have to let you go. To forget everything. And it is killing me like nothing before." YurixHinata story, a little bit of YuixHinata


**I was thinkig for a while and I just had to write and fic to one of my favourite couple - Hideki and Yuri. To me they have and amazing chemistry. I know there are a lot of HidekixYui shippers out here, but I really love this couple. **

**NOTE: In this story Naoi disappeared with everyone else.**

**ALSO! Please review and tell me should I make another chapter. I have an idea what should I writte, but I am not sure should I, so I really hope you will review and tell me what to do.**

**ENJOY!**

"Ummm... Kanade?" Otonashi asked quite nervous. In the room were Kanade, Otonashi, Hinata and Yuri. Everyone else have already dissapeared. Their path was free. And those four were about to follow them. "Yes, Otonashi?"

"Do you wanna go for a walk? One last time?" Hinata and Yuri could see that Otonashi was blushing when he asked. There was love in the air and everyone could feel it. "I'm fine with that if Yuri and Hinata don't mind." As Kanade said it, Yuri and Hinata gave them nodds of approval "Of course not." Yuri smiled as kindly as possible. "I guess that when we return you won't be here?" Otonashi asked looking at Hinata. "Why are you looking at me, Otonashi? Don't tell me you're..."

"HINATA STOP JOKING!" Yuri said as she hit him the strongest she could. "Ouch, Yurippe that hurts." Hinata was now lying on the floor, in big pain. "If it hurts then stop saying such stupid things." Yuri turned and stuck her tounge at Hinata. "And yes, we will be gone by time you come back." As Yuri said that, with a sad look in her eyes, Hinata stood up. His eyes were giving a sad feeling too, but it came from pain which was still very strong. "Well, than I think this is goodbye, right?" Kanade said looking at her three friends in room. Everyone keept quiet, not daring to break the sad silence. "There is no need to be sad. We are going to be in better place after this, so it is good." Yuri said faking her smile. Hinata and Otonashi followed her and created the same smile.

After a while, Hinata decided to say something, he wasn't big fan of situations like this. "Yurippe is it possible that you don't have anything else to say right now? I can't belive it." 'He can joke even now. That is so in his style.'

"Acually, I have to say something." Yuri smiled at Hinata, mocking him a little bit. But then she became more serious and turned to Kanade. "I am really sorry that this had to happen. If things weren't like this, I think..." Yuri stopped for a second and then continued "...I think that we could be great friends." Otonashi smiled at scene of Kanade and Yuri being friends. In his mind they looked so calm and happy, two thing they never were in afterlife. "I think so, too." Kanade gently smiled at her ex enemy.

After a little hesitation, Yuri came a few steps closer and hugged Kanade. It was an unexpected but nice move. Kanade even hugged her back. Everyone stayed like that for few moments, and then Yuri broke the hug. "Well, will you go or not?"

"I didn't know you dislike us that much, Yurippe?"

"No... it's just that..." Yuri felt uncomfortable, like she said something wrong. "Just joking." Otonashi smiled and came next to Kanade. "I hope I will see you both in new world."

"Yea, I hope I see you too. Even if we don't remember." As Hinata answered Kanade and Otonashi started to walk away.

"Even if we don't." Yuri slowly whispered. Kanade and Otonashi were further and further away when Otonashi turned around one more time "And Hinata..." Otonashi smiled as he said next thing "... if I don't see her, say hi to Yui from me." Hinata just nodded, with little smirk on his face.

Kanade opened the door and as they waved their goodbyes, door closed leaving Hinata and Yuri stayed silet for a few minutes. Both minds were somewhere far distant. "So, what now Yurippe?" Hinata smiled. Fake smiled, to be precise."What what dumbass? We're free to go." Yuri, on the other hand didn't even try to smile, still bothered by her thoughts. "Well, who will go first?" Hinata said and his smile dissapeared suddenly. "I think it should be you. Girls should go first." Hinata started talkind again as he saw that Yuri doesn't have any intention to talk. "No, I think you should." Yuri took a deep breath as the situation grew more and more intense. "And why is that?"

"It's simple. You have Yui to wait for you, you should hurry." Hinata was cought by a surprise with Yuri's answer. He has expected every answer but he was not expecting this one.

"And why does it matter Yurippe? I think we both know that whatever we have said and promised in this world will be forgotten in the next one." Yuri became pissed as he said what he had. "That didn't stop you from being so confident in those same words when you said them. Maybe we will forget our doings here, but will we truly forget our feelnigs?"

Hinatas stood in shock, not knowing how to answer. He just stared at Yuri. "But, Yurip..."

"Why don't you just leave? I feel like staying here alone. I was the first one to come here, anyway." The way Yuri spoke hurted Hinata so much. Everything started when he came her, when THEY started all this. He was by her side, from day one. Why was she so cruel all of the sudden. Yes, she always kicked him, but it didn't hurt at all.

"What has gotten into you, Yurippe? We started this and we will end this, together." In her life, she has never seen Hinata look so... confident. Too bad she was feeling as the most insecure person to ever exist, in every world. "Nothing. It's just that you should move on quickly because you have a reason."

"Yea, and that is?" Hinatas thoughts from a few minutes before. What was his motivation? What was that light that moved him everywhere? What made him fight in the first place?

The answer was so obvious. It was Yuri. She was the one who was with him from the start. And he started to question one thing... Did he want to leave this place? To leave to a place where he wont know anything? A place where he has a promised paradise with Yui. A place without Yuri.

"That is... that is... You know better than me." Yuri looked at the floor, being uncomftarble and sad. "The only thing that I know now is that I have to leave even if I don't want to." The words he said ecchoed in Yuri's mind making every feeling crystal crear.

"But, before we leave and forget everything, I need to tell you something." Hinata came closer to Yuri, looking her directly in the eyes with some special flash in it. "A-and what th-that might be?" Yuri looked in his eyes hypnotised.

"From the first day, you were the one to encourage me to live in a place after death, and..." Hinata stopped for a minute looking at Yuri, "...and there is a good reason why it was you."

'Do I really wanna do this now?' was the only thing Hinata was asking himself. "And what that reason might be?" After a while Yuri became more comfortable with Hinata being so close and looking her in a way he never let himself before. It felt unusual but so good.

"Reason is that in dead I was able to experince true love, Yurippe."

Yuri's eyes grew wide as she was fighting for breath. 'What is h-he talking about? He can't be serious.' Hinata was now desperate, looking for some not surprised look in Yuri's beautiful eyes. "Yo-you are joking, right?" Yuri took a few steps back as smiling awkwardly. "I am not. Yuri..." Hinata took a step towards Yuri, "I love you. I loved you in the beginning and I'm loving you in the end." A tear escaped Yuri's eye. One. Two. Three. She started trembeling, still not looking Hinata directly in his eyes. "Yuri, what is wrong?" Hinata wanted to grab Yuri's hand but she just slapped his "Let me go! Why are you telling me this now?" She turned so Hinata was facing her back and continued, "Why now? We are going away! This is our last goodbye! You should start a new start with her! She is in your heart, no me!"

Yuri stopped talking for a few seconds, trying to calm herself down, but it was no use, "I won't be able to forget, to move on. So stop doing this to me. Please, Hinata." Hinata was unable to say anything esle.

"Now, I will be going." Yuri said, still not facing Hinata. He started to panic, not wanting to end things like this. He looked around, trying to find a way out as Yuri was about to leave. So he did the only thing he could. He hugged her from behind, strongly but still kindly and with love. "What are you doing, let me go." Yuri was trying to shake him away, but his grip was just getting stonger and stronger.

"I'm not letting you go yet. I just need to tell you one more thing. So just listen me up." After hearing this, Yuri calmed down, now resting in his arms. "Be fast." Her words made Hinata smile, just for a second.

"I have done many wrong things in this world. From not protecting my friends, to acting stupid from time to time. But the worst thing I have done here is fall in love with you. And it is wrong just because I have to let you go. To forget everything. And it is killing me like nothing before. And maybe my emotions will disappear in new world, but this bound won't. So please promise me to be happy. If you are not the quilt will hunt me in my dreams till I die again." Hinata's eyes were full of tears, letting his fears out. Letting his love out. "Promise me, Yurippe."

"I promise." Yuri whispered slowly. She slowly turned around and looked him in the eyes. "But promise me that you will be happy. That you will be with right woman. That this will not go to waste. Because I love you too, Hideki Hinata." Yuri smiled sincerly and hugged Hinata. This hug was weak, full of saddness, but yet the most beautiful hugg they ever felt, gave or were given.

She squizded him hared, and harder, and harder "Carry our bound with you..." And then he felt nothing. She was gone. With her smile, her eyes and her beautiful soul. "Forever, Yurippe." Hinata smiled as he let himself go. To leave everything behind. But mostly important, to follow her. To fufill his promise.

Everything was empty. Yuri, Hinara, Otonashi, Kanade, everyone were gone. Friends that defeated their misery were leaving their memories behind. Letting go their struggles, tears, friends and loves. Leaving into life again.

*** INTO NEW WORLD ***

It was night. Yuriko Hinata was lying into his bed, thinking of his girlfriend, Yui. He meet her by accident, but it was an big love. Like it was meant to be. She made him happy. He thought of her a little more and than he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

It was like a paradise, he felt like he was in paradise. But he couldn't see anything. But all of the sudden he heard a girls voice, so faint like it wasn't there. "_Carry our bound with you..._" He felt confused. 'What is this?' He stared running, trying to find where this voice was coming from. Then he stopped for a second, trying to relax. That was when he saw them. Green eyes, with hunting look. They looked so familiar, but so distant. They looked unreachable. "_Forever, Yurippe._" He heard his voice, and then her eyes disappeared and everything turned black.

"AAAH!" He looked around and saw that he was in his room. "What was that?" He tried to relax for a few seconds, breathing slowly.

"It was just a dream. It can happen to everyone." After convincing himself for a while, he stood up and looked at the sun. It looked mysterious and powerfull. Like it carried all the feelings in this world, all the bonds. Hinata loved to belive that the bonds make sun shine so brightly. But not any bonds. Just forgotten ones. The ones who couldn't be kept alive in reality.

Because everything dug deep in heart is its bottom, the strongest point. The point that keeps it going.

**I hope you liked it. :D**


End file.
